Containers such as cardboard boxes are often used for shipping items such as clothing and other flat pack merchandise. However, these cardboard boxes are often flimsy and cannot be reused multiple times. Some reusable containers are made from stronger materials such as moulded plastic. However, these moulded plastic containers are often bulky and can take up considerable storage space when empty. Accordingly, there is a need for new or improved reusable shipping containers.